Brokenhearted Ruka
by clandestine.moon
Summary: Ruka gets to be the emotional one. Who broke his heart? Who will comfort him? read, find out, and review! Ruka-Hotaru-Mikan-Natsume


GAKUEN ALICE

This is a fanfic. hmm... i own clothes, cellphone, books, notebooks, pens BUT Gakuen Alice is not mine.

enjoy reading! XD

* * *

_**Brokenhearted Ruka**_

---

Narumi's class was once again noisy, not like there was even a day where they were silent. Most of the students were talking and some were throwing paper balls at each other. There were even books that fly every now and then. The classroom was in chaos and Narumi did not bother to stay in class to reprimand them. The teacher was naturally a weird that did not like classroom setting and would rather roam around the Academy doing... well, weird stuff in his weird outfit not to mention his smile.

Koko was in his usual mood to read the minds of their classmates **"I still can't read Mikan's mind"** he said while looking frustrated.

Sumire just rolled her eyeballs at Koko's stupidity. Of course, he can't read her thoughts because even Natsume could not produce a strong enough fireball to injure her. Mikan improved a lot in terms of Alice control but like Koko, her unique way of thinking did not vanish. **"Still an idiot"** she muttered.

The nullifier was talking or rather begging Hotaru to come with her to Central Town after classes. She was willing to say please or even pretty please just to have a date with her long time and forever best friend. She even stared long and annoyingly at Hotaru just to her attention.

**"Do you even have the money to take the bus going to Central town?"** Hotaru shot Mikan an angry look for a second that no one noticed and resumed what she was doing. Everyone saw Mikan pout and sulk on her desk while Hotaru remained impassive and continued drawing blueprints for her next hit invention. But what everyone thought she was doing was completely false. She was considered a genius and an alice at that... pfft... she did not need something as troublesome as a blueprint just to build a successful invention. She was not making a blueprint. For, Hotaru was observing her favorite classmate.

Ruka Nogi was awfully silent and awkward. He usually sits next to his circle of friends and listen them converse though once in a while he joins in. But today, he remained still, silent, occupied, and alone. His best friend, Natsume was ditching class for the day. Mikan was seated near Yuu asking him about Mathematics.

Leaving Ruka deserted and left alone and stealing glances at Sakura.

Ruka Nogi **likes** Mikan Sakura.

Yet, he did not have the courage and time to confess. Ruka was too shy to tell her and when there were opportunities that he could say it, he could not grab the opening and just completely freeze out of anxiety or burn of embarrassment.

Even Natusme gave him time to build his confidence and one day tell her what he feels. His best friend can be considered kind, hard yet gentle. He was kind because he is willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of those her holds dearly. Hard was because he drives everyone away. He does not want anyone minding his business and yapping about it. He liked silence and he does not want others to be dragged to the silent but dark place that he is in makes him gentle. He protects them and rejects them to make them safe leaving him the only one suffering. He even denied his feelings and pushed Mikan towards Ruka at their School dance.

_'The harder you push a person away, the more attachment you have to that person'_

Ruka was not blind to not see the regret in Natsume's eyes that night. After Natsume pushed her so hard that made her bump into him, Natsume quickly made his exit. Ruka was confused why Natsume let Mikan go that night yet happy that he had the chance to hold her hands and dance with her. But as he recalled what happened a thought occurred in his mind:

_'Will I have the strength to sacrifice myself for the happiness of my best friend?'_

_'Will I be able to give up Mikan to make Natsume happy?'_

Ruka thought of the day where they entered the Horror House. Mikan was way too scared to even walk by herself that she has to hold tight unto him to lessen her fear. It was one of the days where he felt happiness then all of a sudden felt jealous. At some point in their journey, he got separated with Mikan and Natume. He was so worried that he went back and found them in a very unusual position. He was shocked and jealous that it covered his worry.

_No, I don't have the courage to confess and the strength to simply push her away from me._

He admitted.

He stopped stealing glances at her and decided to observe what she was doing.

Mikan was looking near and far. At first, she looked curious followed by a look of confusion then it was replaced by worry. She seemed to look for something that has great importance to let her switch moods quickly. Usually, when something is not that valuable, she takes time to think and react but her reaction time made him conclude that it matters. He should know because he always looks at her. Like how Sumire follows Natsume's actions with her gaze.

Ruka decided to stand and help her find what she was looking for but stopped when he heard her spoke.

**"Have anyone seen the pervert? Ditching classes is prohibited!"** She complained that Natsume was not around and it made him hurt inside.

_Actions speaks louder than words_

The door opened with a **bang!** And in came Natsume Hyuuga. Ruka immediately looked at Mikan and saw her brightened her mood even a tiny bit. She may not notice it herself but he knows that Mikan had developed feeling for his best friend. He was sad and glad at the same time. He was glad because Natsume would be happy one day with Mikan. He was sad because he pitied himself for being a coward and selfish.

Natsume walked towards their seat. He stopped in front of Ruka and gave a greeting nod then seated himself.

**"I'm not late, am I?"** Natsume asked looking bored that contrasted his question.

Ruka smiled on the outside but partially bleeding on the inside **"No, you're just on time"**

At the count of three Mikan's voice filled the classroom leaving her classmates deaf **"HYUUGAAA!!!"** she screamed.

With a mix of brilliance and luck Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka covered their ears to prevent the sudden dangerous stimuli.

Hotaru stopped her observing Ruka and looked at Mikan in disbelief.

Natsume had a micro grin that Mikan took as a smug smile.

Mikan was furious but clearly showed that her day was complete knowing that she found what she was missing.

Ruka looked at the window on his left to avoid people witnessing his expression. He looked at the Sakura trees with regret. Mikan's expressions earlier made him give up. He had no chance but he wished that at least he had tried. It was too late now.

_Surrender doesn't mean you're weak. There are things you need to give up not because you're tired of it. But because you know that no matter what you do, it's not meant for you._

Ruka released the air he was holding for a long time now. Along with it was a portion of his sadness.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_( if you like it to end here... you have the choice to skip the next scenes after the bars. Well, it's your choice! XD )_

-

-

-

5...

-

4...

-

3...

-

2...

-

1...

-

Hotaru still looked at Ruka until Mikan screamed. At first, she was amused to see a new side of her favorite classmate. But her curiosity was triggered because of she did not know what was the reason of Ruka's variety of looks. He made faces that Hotaru did not imagine he would have and some of it made her a little_ jealous_ of the person capable of manipulating Ruka.

She found herself following Ruka's gaze towards her bestfriend. She did not understand or she denied understanding until Mikan screamed about Hyuuga and she found Ruka's face with despair.

It was then she understood all. She only needed one of Ruka's expressions to affirm what she doubted. As she realized what was going on. She became to pity her errand boy. It must be hard liking the same person as your best friend and Hotaru understands what it feels.

... Because Hotaru has feelings for Ruka and it made her a little down knowing that he fancied her best friend. Their situations may differ but she still felt the piercing pain when you know that the one you like fancies someone else and worst it turns out to be your best friend.

The Natsume Hyuuga came and he still acted like he was fine. Like he was not hurt but more than anyone, Ruka did not notice that Natsume knew something was off. Hotaru Imai was not as governed by feelings like Ruka and she noticed that Natsume knew. She averted her attention for a little while to take a break putting her panda earphones for a while.

She found him looking at the Sakura trees outside the window nearest to his seat when Natsume and Mikan started their meaningless argument. His aura was gloomy and it did not suit him at all. Hotaru was not as selfish as Ruka and she thought for something productive to do.

Hotaru smiled a little as a thought entered her genius mind. She took a few things from her bag and slowly made her way towards Ruka. She walked past the _'idiot pair'_ seating near Ruka without any care and was not in between the window and Ruka blocking the view.

**"Hey"** Hotaru kicked Ruka to get his attention.

Being the gloomy Ruka, he simply looked up at Hotaru and asked **"What?" **He was not gentle unlike the usual days, Hotaru noted.

**"Oh. nothing much. I just want to let you be the first one to see this" **She held out a couple of pictures of Ruka's expressions earlier. (You did not think that she would miss such an opportunity, right?)

Ruka could not believe what he saw and looked at Sumire and a couple of fan girls that were already drooling. He was embarrassed and mad at the same time at her. She knew that if fan girls would see those looks of him in hard copy would definitely result to him being bugged by them. She knew and she purposely did it.

Hotaru started to walk towards the door for an escape and Ruka exploded **"IMAIII!!!!"** he shouted.

Ruka summoned his friend eagle but nothing happened. He couldn't contact his animal friends and it made him confused but it did not distinguish his anger.

Hotaru came back to view outside the door and pointed at Ruka's ankle. When he looked at his right ankle he found a silver plain anklet that was engraved in fine letters the text **'nullified by Imai'**.

Hotaru resumed her escape and Ruka was furious. He dashed to catch up with Hotaru without using his alice.

Hotaru was a fast runner for a girl but Ruka was determined to take that invasion of privacy photos of him in her claws. It would be bad if it would be distributed and he did not want that to happen.

The two ditched their classes.

_'You should be thankful that I made effort to at least let you forget your problems'_

_-HI_

_'Thank you, blackmail queen'_

_-RN_

the end.

* * *

thank you for reading!

_**I hope you liked it! If you do, please leave a comment of two! XD**_

_**If you don't... hmmm. I would still appreciate if you leave a comment! ;D**_


End file.
